From the Ashes
by Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway
Summary: Admiral Janeway's plan failed and Voyager found itself stranded in the Delta Quadrant again, thirty years from home. Life goes on after bitter disappointments and happiness rises from the ashes of dreams.
1. First Contacts Are Rarely Smooth

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Star Trek nor its characters; I just take them out to play with a promise to bring them home happier than they were.

**Author's Note:** This story was originally for the Trek Big Bang being run on tumblr but, due to several unfortunate situations beyond my control, I was forced to withdraw. I love the plot of this too much to stick it away somewhere so I've decided to go ahead and post it anyways. It's unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Report!"

Powering through the doors as they hiss open, a very angry Kathryn Janeway storms onto the bridge. Her hair is mussed, her uniform is ripped, and her cheek sports a rather nasty looking scratch. The expression on her face is terrifying in the flashing lights of the red alert, her eyes sparking as dangerously as the consoles she passes. The ship rocks again as she makes her way past Tuvok's station but she regains her balance gracefully, coming around the railing and making it to her chair just as the Vulcan speaks.

"A ship has decloaked on our starboard side and fired two torpedoes without warning, Captain."

Kathryn nods her acknowledgment as she leans over and taps a few buttons on the center console, noticing as she glances up that her First Officer has blood running down his cheek . A frown creases her brow but she says nothing, her attention demanded by damage reports popping up on her console. The list is extensive and the damage done by the unprovoked attack will almost certainly take days to repair, but she can't worry about that just yet; she still has an angry alien ship firing shots.

"Target their weapons array and knock the damn things out!" she barks, watching on the viewscreen as the alien ship spews sparks from a direct hit. There's a moment of stillness as she waits for the next barrage of weapons fire but there's nothing; Tuvok's aim is, as always, perfect. Harry's console beeps and the young man speaks up.

"Captain, we're being hailed."

"Onscreen, Lieutenant," Kathryn orders as she stands and squares her shoulders, her hands going to her hips and her chin lifting. The alien that appears looks just as frazzled as she does and Kathryn can see that the alien's bridge is in ruins.

"You are trespassing on T'chanian space!" squawks the alien. It's an interesting species, appearing nearly human except for its intensely teal-colored skin. Its bright purple eyes are wide and unblinking as it sizes up Kathryn, and she has the distinct feeling that it's as surprised by her as she is by it. Holding up one hand in a placating gesture, she shakes her head and speaks as diplomatically as she can while surrounded by smoke and sparking consoles.

"We're simply trying to get home and certainly don't mean to cause any trouble. We're far from home and would like to pass through your space peacefully."

The alien stares at her for another long moment before tilting its head. He studies for a few moments and his expression is serious as he seems to take into consideration the circumstances before he asks, "Your ship, what is it called? What is your name?"

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager," Kathryn replies, glancing back at Chakotay with an upraised eyebrow. He returns the expression and Kathryn shrugs slightly before looking back at the alien. "As I said, we're a long way from home and just trying to make it back to the Alpha Quadrant."

The total shift in the alien is shocking; its skin turns a vivid green and its eyes go as round as a dinner plate.

"Voyager? Oh my Goddess, you're Voyager? You're the famed Captain Janeway?! An honor, oh its such an honor to have you here in T'chanian space!"

Kathryn's caught completely off guard, her jaw dropping slightly at the enthusiasm in the alien's words. She's prepared for a long and lengthy argument about how they really don't want a fight, that they are just trying to make it home, but the alien's excitement is utterly unexpected.

"Yes, I'm Captain Janeway and this is Voyager. You seem to have me at a disadvantage; you know my name and that of my ship but I don't know yours," she replies politely, curious as to how this unusual first contact is going to play out. She watches, amused, as the alien bows low.

"Please pardon my lack of manners, Captain Janeway, I mean no disrespect. I'm Captain L'kand of the T'chanian Empire. My ship, the R'tal, is a patrol ship. I hope your ship wasn't damaged; it's our way to fire on unknown ships to scare them off. I apologize most humbly for any damage Voyager has received and I'd like to offer you the use of our spacedock, as well as any supplies you require. I'll escort you to the T'chanian home world, a place you and your crew would be welcomed. It's a 4 day journey but they'll be expecting us."

Kathryn's eyebrows rise with each sentence and by the end of the alien's speech, she's pleasantly surprised and cautiously optimistic. Voyager hasn't come across a friendly species in quite some time, though that's hardly new. She's gotten a memo from the Messhall saying Chell needs fresh foodstuffs and B'Elanna's latest reports from Engineering said the ship's supply of deuterium is running low, so this welcoming species is just what she's been needing.

"We'd be most grateful, Captain L'kand. We'll follow you to your homeworld," she replies softly, smiling as her posture finally relaxes. When the communication link cuts off, she passes the Bridge to Chakotay and heads for her Ready Room to coordinate the repair crews and enjoy a well-earned cup of coffee.

=/\=

Admiral Janeway's plan failed; Voyager didn't make it home via the Borg's transwarp hub. The Queen, in her last few moments before the Admiral's neurolytic pathogen caused her body to lose cohesion, redirected every transwarp corridor back to the Delta Quadrant. It'd been a crushing blow to have her ship fight for its survival only to come out back among unfamiliar stars; after all of their preparation, all of their struggles and hard work, the utter vindictiveness of the Queen in her dying moments left them stranded again so far from home. They'd reemerged only ten lightyears from the nebula they'd entered and faced the daunting prospect of another thirty thousand lightyears before they'd reach the Alpha Quadrant.

Kathryn had been so crushed by the failed attempt that she hadn't left her quarters for nearly a week. It'd been as bad as when she'd faced the Void; guilt and self-doubt were her constant companions. Chakotay had been, as always, the only thing keeping her sane. He'd come to her quarters every night after his shift on the Bridge and they'd sat together in the dark, sometimes talking but words weren't always needed. There was a cozy silence they'd perfected after years of being friends and they found that they didn't always need to vocalize their thoughts. It was familiar and comfortable, and something they both enjoyed. And there was something else, simmering right under the surface; that zing of attraction was back and for the first time in a very long time, Kathryn let herself be affected by it.

The sound of the door chime brings her out of her reverie and she calls for the person to enter as she stands to fetch herself another cup of coffee. Chakotay grins as he enters and she feels her stomach flutter at the sight. It's not a new reaction by any stretch- he's always had this affect - but lately she finds that her attraction to him won't be pushed into the back of her mind now that she's embraced it. She also finds that she's not at all bothered by it.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" she asks, making it to the replicator and looking over her shoulder with an eyebrow raised in question. He nods at her as he sits on the low sofa beneath the viewport, waving the padd he's brought with him.

"I've got the Doctor's report here. Nothing more serious than a scraped elbow, I'm happy to say. Lieutenant Nicoletti won't even have a scar when the Doctor finishes with her. "

Kathryn exhales slowly as she nods, turning from the replicator to hand him his tea. She settles on the couch next to him, cradling her cup of coffee in her hands as she shakes her head.

"I won't ever understand why the aliens in this damn quadrant shoot first and ask questions later," she huffs. "Thankfully no one was seriously injured."

"Thankfully our Captain is well known and held in such high regard," Chakotay retorts, his attempt at a serious expression ruined by the smile he can't hide. Kathryn laughs and shakes her head, pushing against him with her shoulder as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh please. I thought the alien's head was going to explode when he realized he'd been shooting at Voyager. I wonder how they know about us," she muses, her brow creasing for a moment. Shaking her head, she smiles up at him and reaches over to pat his knee. "I won't look a gift horse in the mouth though. Voyager needs supplies and her crew needs shore leave."

"Will her captain be taking shore leave as well?" It's a simple question, familiar even; he's asked her the same question at every planet they took shore leave on. In the beginning of the trip, before she'd been weighed down so thoroughly by the stress and responsibility, she took shore leave with her first officer. They'd explore the alien worlds and enjoy being off the ship. But as the time in the Delta Quadrant passed, she started to beg off, telling him that she just had far too much work to do to justify taking any sort of time to herself. This time, however, she nods and grins.

"She will, actually. As a matter of fact, I was wondering if you'd like to reinstate our tradition of taking shore leave together?" she asks and is pleased to see she's caught him by surprise.

"I'd like that," he answers, nodding as his smile widens. "I'm sure I can find some sort of trouble for us to get in to."

"Nothing too serious, I hope. I do have a reputation to uphold, you know." She's able to keep her expression serious for all of ten seconds before she laughs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work I have to do so I can take shore leave with my terribly devious first officer."

"Of course," he replies with a smirk, standing and heading for the door. Right before he trips the sensor, he turns back to look at her with a smile. "Dinner tonight, my treat?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you around 1700," she says, watching him nod and leave before she lets herself sit back and grin brightly.


	2. Damsel In Distress

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, unfortunately. _Star Trek_ and its characters belong to someone who doesn't take very good care of them . . . Just sayin'.

**Author's Note:** This is unbeta'd so, as always, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Chakotay to Janeway."

Poking her head over the side of her bed, Kathryn grimaces. Her combadge is lying halfway across the room and her arm is currently so far in her closet that she's fairly certain she's touching the back wall, but she's gotten snagged on something and can't get herself free. Grunting slightly, she struggles for a moment before sighing.

"Janeway here. What can I do for you, Commander?"

"It's 1710 and you're late, Kathryn. Having second thoughts?"

She can hear the smile in his voice over the link and her own forms as she replies, "Nope, no second thoughts. I couldn't find my shoe so I went digging around in my closet and-"

"You're stuck, aren't you?" he asks and as much as Kathryn hates that he knows her so well, she laughs.

"Yep. I'm not entirely sure what I'm caught on but I can't get loose and I may need to be rescued," she admits and there's silence from the other end of the link. After a few seconds, Kathryn lets her head drop onto the carpet with a frustrated groan.

"I'm here to rescue a damsel in distress."

His voice coming from just to her right makes Kathryn jump. Looking up, she beams at him. He's dressed casually, and she's pretty sure she recognizes his loose white shirt as one her favorite from New Earth.

"Oh look, it's my knight in shining armor," she quips, laughing at the silly grin he treats her to. It takes him a few minutes of moving things around before he finds the stray hanger her bracelet is caught on but he frees her hand and she sits up, twisting her head this way and that to loosen the tension in her neck

"Thank you, Chakotay. I'll have to put a formal commendation in your file; saving your commanding officer from the grips of a hostile hanger certainly qualifies you for the big awards."

He grunts a laugh, shaking his head as he helps her up off the floor. She notices that he's wearing the leather pants he wore when she met him and her eyebrow lifts as she glances up at him.

"Leather, Commander?"

"Of course, Captain. I was under the impression that I was dining with Kathryn tonight; I know how much she loves my leather pants," he replies and she has to fight the urge to smack his arm at his smug tone.

"Yes, well, I _am_ rather fond of them." She rolls her eyes and slips her arm through his as she smiles up at him. "Ready to escort me to dinner? I'm famished after playing the damsel in distress."

His laugh echoes through her quarters as they leave, that little zap of energy sparking between them again.

=/\=

"Bridge to Captain Janeway."

Kathryn groans and rolls onto her back, her arm falling to the side as she gropes for her combadge.

"Janeway here," she mumbles, rubbing at her eyes and cursing whatever's caused the young lieutenant in charge of the bridge during gamma shift to decide that contacting her at 0300 is a good idea.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am, but we're receiving a hail from Captain L'kand and he won't talk to anyone but you. I tried to explain that you're off-duty but he wouldn't accept that and I-"

"Thank you, Lieutenant Quinn. I'll be there shortly," Kathryn sighs, cutting the young woman off. Grimacing as she rolls out of bed and dresses, she makes a mental note to call Quinn to her Ready Room later and apologize for being so abrupt.

"Kathryn?"

She looks over her shoulder and smiles at the sleepy voice, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on. Strong arms wrap around her waist as she goes to stand, keeping her from moving. Twisting a little, she runs her fingers through the dark hair on the head by her hip.

"Lieutenant Quinn says we're being hailed by Captain L'kand and that he won't speak to anyone but me. I'm sorry I have to leave," she says, wriggling a little so she can lean down and press a soft kiss to Chakotay's forehead.

"I'll come with you," he replies, tilting his head up to catch her lips with his own before letting her go. She watches as he climbs out of her bed, her eyes traveling the planes and ridges of the body she became so acquainted with after dinner; she blushes faintly when he catches her staring and shoots a grin her way. Swatting at his shoulder, she laughs and heads to the replicator, a lidded cup of coffee and a lidded cup of tea materializing just as Chakotay leaves the bedroom. She hands him the tea and accepts his quick kiss before they head off to the bridge together.

=/\=

"Report."

The command is issued before the turbolift doors are fully open and Lieutenant Quinn stands from the captain's chair, her hazel eyes wide at the sight of her commanding officers arriving together at 0300, though she says nothing about it.

"Captain L'kand is intent on speaking with you, Captain. I tried to tell him that you're not on duty but he insisted that he speak with only you," she explains, her posture rigid as she speaks. Kathryn hides her smile at the young woman's nervous energy, remembering all too well the uncomfortable task of calling the captain to the bridge in the middle of the night. Waving her hand slightly, Kathryn finally let her smile show.

"At ease, Lieutenant. Thank you for handling this until I could get up here," she says, feeling Chakotay chuckle silently as the lieutenant's shoulders fall in relief.

"I really did try to avoid having to call you up here, Captain."

"No worries, Lieutenant. Patch Captain L'kand into my Ready Room, if you would, and you still have the Bridge" Kathryn says, smiling again before turning to Chakotay and motioning for him to follow her. They leave Lieutenant Quinn looking relieved, the expression on her face making Kathryn and Chakotay laugh once they're safely in the Ready Room.

"You have your crew terrified," he says as she sits behind her desk. She laughs harder and shakes her head, watching as he takes a seat in the chair across the desk from her. Pulling her computer console closer, she taps the button to initiate the link and smiles as Captain L'kand appears on the screen.

"I apologize for the delay, Captain L'kand. I was told you need to speak with me?"

"I'm the one to apologize for waking you, Captain Janeway, but I've been in contact with the Prime T'kal of T'chani and he demanded to know how soon we would be arriving," the alien explains. "My scientists tell me that we are traveling at the equivalent of three of our light factors and we know that Voyager is capable of traveling much faster. Would you be willing to increase your speed?"

Kathryn slowly lets out the breath she's been holding; she's imagined a few reasons for the impromptu meeting but this wasn't one of them. Leaning forward in her chair, she glances at Chakotay for a second before focusing back on L'kand.

"We can safely increase our speed to warp nine, Captain. Is that acceptable?"

L'kand looks off screen and murmurs to someone. Kathryn looks at Chakotay and finds him smiling at her, holding a hand over his heart as he mimes being an overly dramatic admirer. She manages to keep herself from laughing as she shoots him a weak death glare, getting herself under control just as L'kand addresses her again.

"That would be acceptable, Captain Janeway. My officer tells me that we could travel at 6 light factors and that we would reach T'chani in two days instead of four. Prime T'kal L'tan is anxious to meet the great Captain Janeway and her brave crew," L'kand says and Kathryn avoids looking up at the sound of Chakotay's muffled laughter. She gives the alien captain another smile and nods.

"And we look forward to meeting him as well."

They arrange a time to meet face-to-face during the day and Kathryn signs off, holding her hand up to cut Chakotay off before he can even speak.

"Don't even start with me," she says, glancing up to see him laughing silently.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But it's hilarious to see another species so enamored with you. Did you _see _the way he freaked out when he realized who exactly you are? I think he would've imploded if he'd been anymore excited."

She snorts and runs her fingers through her hair, looking over at him with an expression of extreme annoyance as she retorts, "At least I'm not the only one he's in awe of. You heard him and his excitement over the brave crew."

"Ah, but he's the most tickled to speak to you," Chakotay points out. "You know, there's an old Earth expression Tom used once; Captain L'kand is a fanboy."

"A _what_?!" she splutters, laughing so hard she can hardly stand. Trust Tom Paris to have ridiculous terminology from ancient times to cover any situation. She's still laughing as Chakotay escorts her from the Ready Room via the Bridge, the gamma shift's eyes following them to the turbolift at the sound of the captain's laughter. Kathryn ignores the staring, choosing to give Chakotay a playful shove once they're in the lift.


	3. Impatience Is A Virtue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! I promise that everything will work itself out by the end of the story, y'all just have to be patient. I'm enjoying the process of setting things up for the plot, since this plot is one I've not written (or read) before. This is unbeta'd, so (as always) all mistakes are mine.

This chapter is rated M.

* * *

"They know," she says, standing with her hands on her hips. He nods and smiles at her.

"Yes, they do. Our crew is very astute, Kathryn. Deck three," he orders before turning his attention back to the woman standing in front of him. "We knew that they'd figure it out soon. Though I don't think both of us arriving on the Bridge at 0300 helped any."

"I'm not ashamed of us, Chakotay. I don't want to hide our relationship," she says, looking over at him with a smile. "I spent too long hiding how I feel about you but no more."

"No regrets, then?" he asks and she's quick to banish the slight doubt she hears in his voice.

"My only regret is that I didn't allow this to happen sooner," she replies. "We're alone out here, thirty thousand lightyears from home. We've bent and rewritten so many protocols and regulations out here and this isn't even the most severe. I won't ever regret taking this step with you because I know you'll continue to be my first officer when I need you to be; you're far too stubborn and opinionated not to give me your opinion just because we're together."

His arms wrap around her waist again and she leans into his side, grateful for the love and support he gives without reservation. Tilting her head up to look at him again, she lifts an eyebrow.

"Do _you_ have any regrets about this?"

"Not a one," he answers, his eyes warm as he meets her gaze. "I've wanted this for nearly as long as I've known you, Kathryn. I'll always be your first officer, and I know that _Voyager_ and the crew come first, but this is what I want. We'll argue, we'll fight, but we won't go to bed angry, okay? We'll always resolve our differences because we love each other."

She's trying desperately not to cry at his words as she tucks herself a little closer to him. He's an amazing man and she knows that she's so lucky he's waited for her. The lift arrives at deck three and instead of pulling away from him completely, she slides her hand down into his and pulls him along toward her quarters.

The door slides shut behind them and he tugs her hand gently, murmuring her name. She turns and steps into him again, her arms sliding around his neck to pull him down into a kiss. She can feel his growing erection pressing against her stomach and it makes her groan; one night with this man and she already can't get enough of him. He's pushing her backwards, his hands on her hips to guide her as he kisses her again; she lets him lead, nipping at his bottom lip before smoothing over the spot with her tongue.

She feels the solid surface of the bulkhead at her back and and groans, trying to pull him closer. His hands leave her hips and move up her sides, taking her uniform jacket and undershirt along for the ride. She presses herself harder against him and then groans as his large hands cup her breasts. Pulling her mouth from his with a grunt, she shakes her head.

"Let's go to bed," she manages but he just shakes his head.

"No."

His fingers slip into her bra and she forgets to protest the location; he tweaks her nipple as he nips at her neck and she's lucky she remembers her own name. She presses her hips forward into his, grinding against him, and it's his turn to groan. He's struggling to get her jacket and shirt off and she loses her patience, jerking her mouth from his so she can pull her clothes off, stripping to her underwear and bra in record time. He matches her actions, stripping to his briefs, and she catches only a glimpse of his impressive erection before he's pushing against her again, his hands trailing fire over her skin.

"Please," she pleads, goosebumps forming as he runs his fingertips over her sides and up to her bra. Sliding along the band to her back, he catches her mouth in another kiss as he deftly unsnaps the fasteners and slides the straps down her arms. She shudders as her breasts are exposed to him, her chest heaving as she trembles in anticipation. She watches as he licks his lips and meets her gaze, his eyes intense and his voice husky as he asks, "Please what, Kathryn?"

"Don't tease," she whispers, her hips swaying into his again; she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. He licks his lips and descends on her breasts, making love to them so completely that she's almost certain she could climax just from this. She arches her back, whimpering softly as she grinds herself against him, desperate for more contact. He alternates between breasts, suckling at one nipple while pinching the other. She's nearly delirious as he shifts his body against hers, finally giving her the contact she craves when his leg slips between hers and he pushes his thigh against her.

"Oh god," she grunts, thrusting against him as she threads her fingers through his hair to hold him to her breasts. She can feel the beginnings of her orgasm tingle through her, starting in her toes and working up. She's panting and growling as she rides his leg, his mouth working wonders on her breasts and it's not long before she cries out, her body locking in delicious rigor as the firestorm flares and sends her toppling over the edge.

She's barely aware of anything beyond the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She finally goes limp, trembling and twitching as the last of the aftershocks leave her boneless and whimpering. She lifts her head slowly, looking up at Chakotay with wide eyes; he's grinning at her impishly and she realizes that he's managed to remove her panties and his boxers, leaving nothing between them. Summoning the energy to lift one hand, she traces the dark lines on his forehead and then slides her hand to the back of his neck and pulls his head down to kiss him intensely. He matches her fervor, pressing her back against the bulkhead again as he lifts her leg to wrap around his waist.

The first push of his erection into her is slow, giving her time to adjust to the size of him; he's a big man and she's a small woman and it _has_ been quite a few years since she's done this - last night not included. When she relaxes around him and drapes her arms over his shoulders to play with his hair, he pulls back and then pushes forward again, lifting her other leg up. He's supporting her fully as they pick up an easy rhythm, their mouths moving in an imitation of what their lower bodies are doing. She whimpers into the kiss as he shifts and slides deeper, hitting the spot that drives her wild. Pulling away from her mouth, he rests his forehead against hers and stares into her eyes, intent and passionate.

"I love you," he whispers gruffly and she uses the last of her mental capabilities to speak before she crashes over the the edge again.

"I love you too," she breathes as her orgasm hits again, pulling him along with her as she tightens unbearably around him. They stay locked together for several long moments, writhing and grunting as their simultaneous orgasm sweeps through them. She can feel the hot wash of his semen against her cervix and it triggers another round of tremors, her mind going gloriously blank as she crests again.

=/\=

'THE TIME IS 0600. THE TIME IS 0600. THE TIME IS-'

"Computer, reset alarm for twenty four hours."

Kathryn groans as she pokes her head out from under her blanket, her sore muscles a clear indicator that she's too old for sex against a bulkhead. A soft groan from behind her makes her smile; Chakotay's awake and seems to be coming to the same conclusions that she just has. Warm lips press against the back of her neck, making her sigh happily.

"Good morning," she says quietly, wriggling back into his embrace.

"Good morning to you too," he yawns, nuzzling her neck. She rolls over and beams at him, pecking him quickly on the lips.

"We have to get up and get to the Bridge but I'd rather stay in bed with you," she admits softly, shaking her head. "I want nothing more than to spend all day here with you but we have to meet with L'kand today and I don't think he'd understand why we're naked in bed while having a meeting. I'm sure he'd assume that's the way the Federation does all meetings and that's not quite the impression I want to leave with him."

He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she laughs for a moment before growing serious again. She reaches up and touches his cheek, her eyes searching his as she whispers, "You'll be here tonight, right?"

"I won't be anywhere else," he promises, clasping her hand in his and holding it over his heart. "I won't be anywhere else ever again. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Kathryn."

She tucks her face into his neck and holds him tight, tears of gratitude burning at her eyes for this man. He seems to understand, softly rubbing her shoulders as her grasp on him slowly loosens. Sniffling a little even as she curses herself for getting emotional, she pulls back and kisses him gently.

"Thank you," she whispers as she leans back to look at him. "I can't . . . I can't tell you how much that means to me."

He smiles and kisses her nose before moving to climb out of the bed. Holding a hand out to her, he hauls her out of bed and hugs her close.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed and laze about with you, we both have a shift soon. But I'll be here tonight and every night after," he says, kissing her hair before swatting at her butt to get her moving. Her indignant shriek is worth the punch to the arm.


End file.
